


Let there be boobs!

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Originally written around a gif prompt from That 70's show.Prompt : And God said " Let there be boobs!"





	Let there be boobs!

It was the day before your wedding. Sam had insisted no bachelor party, and Dean had agreed. Until you both got grabbed from behind, hands tied and blind folded, tossed into the back of the impala and driven to god knows where.

“Sammy…?” You could feel him next to you.

“Dean, what the hell are you trying to pull?” Sam sounded annoyed. Dean just laughed and drove.

About half an hour later, you were pulled out of the car and guided into a building. Finally he untied your hands. “You said no _bachelor_ party, Jack and Jill it is, guys.”

You pulled the blind fold off your face, and you were in the middle of a strip club with everyone you and Sam had ever met. Chuck stood in the middle of the stage, poles on each side. “ **Let there be boobs**!” 

You laughed as girls came out topless. “ _Seriously,_ guys?” Sam looked to Dean.

“Hey, if _you_ don’t want a lap dance..” You smirked as Dean led you into a chair.


End file.
